


The General

by Ellefstaine4Life



Category: Megadeth
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellefstaine4Life/pseuds/Ellefstaine4Life
Summary: "The frontman had never served in the military, but with how he was ordering everyone around, establishing his dominance by merely glaring at the people in question, he might as well have been."Marty finds out that the dominance Dave 'The General' Mustaine is so notorious for can also be quite fun...
Relationships: Marty Friedman/Dave Mustaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The General

Marty couldn't even remember when it started but throughout his first year playing as Megadeth's guitarist, he had noticed some serious changes in the band's dynamic. When he joined the band in 1990, the two Daves, the founding members of the band, were inseparable. But that brotherly bond faded over time and the elder one of the two started to distance himself from David and the band almost entirely. Outside rehearsals, photoshoots, and concerts, of course, the frontman was hard to find and even when they were traveling around the world in their tour bus or were on a plane to another place, he was what could only be described as a rare sight. He usually sat separated from the band and the crew, scribbling down notes or catching up on the newest _The Simpsons_ episode on his Watchman.  
  
But in those small moments before and after the show where he usually sat behind the stage with the rest of the band and small parts of the crew, Dave was a totally different person. It were those moments in which he bloomed, perfectly filling the shoes of the leader he was supposed to be. Their drummer Nick had once sarcastically referred to him as _"The General"_ and somehow, that name had stuck. After all, it was only fitting to call a man in a position of such control something like that. The frontman had never served in the military, but with how he was ordering everyone around, establishing his dominance by merely glaring at the people in question, he might as well have been.  
  
Marty often questioned how the frontman reacted to his orders being disobeyed but he never voiced his doubts concerning their fairness, simply because he didn't want to fall victim to one of the older man's outbursts. He was more than satisfied hearing him scream on stage and did what was necessary to avoid further screaming sessions. From what he was told, mostly by David, this was only the tip of the iceberg. Most stories were clearly exaggerated but Marty always believed that even the craziest stories had a truthful core.  
  
Those stories already laid far in the past at that point though, in a time where Megadeth's Dave Mustaine was still a raging junkie whose only objective was to outgo Metallica's success. It is hard to say whether he softened because the said objective was given up on or if, at one point, he simply stopped comparing himself to his old bandmates. Maybe it was the fact that he hit 30 that year, an age to which he didn't think he'd live. Cleaning up his act, quite literally, surely contributed the most but it should not be stated as the sole reason for his change.  
  
Another change, one that was a lot more subtle than the one accompanying it, was only noticed by one of the people concerned with the band. It started as nothing more than a little joke and to everyone besides the two men involved, it probably still is just that to this day. But Marty, even though advances towards him had never been presented as anything but a joke, had quickly picked up on the fact that Dave's interest of him was other than friendly.  
  
 _"Have y'all ever noticed that Marty has a bubblebutt?"_ the redhead had asked one night after a show as the four members of the band were all cramped up and sweaty in their shared dressing room.  
  
Marty laughed it off at the time and since the conversation was soon carried to other topics, away from his behind, he forgot about it until late at night when he was by himself. Not completely by himself, that is, since he was sharing a room with both David and Nick that night. A series of unfortunate events, mostly bad planning from the hotel's as well as the band's management had led to this point and no complaints had been able to change their situation. That night Marty barely caught any sleep and that wasn't only due to the snoring he was forced to endure, although it didn't help his case in the slightest. The main reason for his sleeplessness was, in fact, that one comment. Once his mind had found its way back to Dave's words, it lingered there.  
  
Marty didn't know how to put it at the time but, in a way, Dave made him curious. He had never considered himself to be fully straight and the fact that another man was so interested in him didn't leave him unaffected, especially since it was Dave. For some reason, Marty had always thought that, if his assumptions about the older man were true and he was, in fact, bisexual, the person he'd show the most interest in would be David. Something about knowing that this wasn't the case made him feel special and desired; both arguably very arousing feelings.  
  
Until that night, he never had any intention to act on said curiosity, or he rather never had the courage to do so. It took him some time to mentally prepare for what he had coming his way, although he had no idea what that would look like in detail. Sure, there were certainly people who woke up in the morning and thought to themselves _"Today I'll have sex with Dave Mustaine"_ but Marty was far from that. Besides him being indecisive, this, obviously, was an issue that required some thinking and he was more than grateful that the redhead granted him just that. Time to think about whether he wanted their relationship to develop into this particular direction. He wasn't a groupie, so indulging in any sexual activity with the leader of his band was not going to happen without consequences.  
  
Marty had reached the point where that didn't matter anymore though. He wanted him and, slowly but surely, not having him was starting to eat him from the inside out. He had to know what it was that the older man had to offer him outside of companionship, no matter the consequences. These were the kind of thoughts that swarmed his head that night. He told himself he would do it, fearlessly and bold. Both of those attributes seemed to have left him the next day however and the following one as well. He wasn't one to be so direct, he was a reactor and not an actor. Fortunately for him though, his admirer had always been one to take action.  
  
  
Three days had passed since the _'bubblebutt'_ comment and the brunette felt, more than ever, a certain need. His curiosity had turned into nothing less but a deep and primordial urge. Every night he was forced to see the man he was longing for so much, shirtless, sweating and playing his guitar like only a young god would.  
  
Megadeth had continued their Asia tour and landed in Tokyo, Japan that day and even though Marty was by far the biggest Japan fan one could find in the entire crew, he couldn't get himself to enjoy his time. That was until after their welcoming tour through the city when Dave asked him about his plans for the day. Nick and David had long gone off to a part of town that was solely dedicated to all sorts of toy shops, leaving the two guitarists to themselves.  
  
"If you have nothing better to do, I'd like to take you out for sushi and then back to the hotel." the redhead offered ever so nonchalantly. With the friendly expression on his pale and slightly freckled face, he looked almost as if he hadn't just offered dinner and sex to his fellow bandmate.  
  
Marty, however, wasn't fooled by the expression the redhead wore like a mask on his face. They were still in public and already attracted enough attention from passing Japanese as it was. While both of them looked like what was definitely considered to be 'out of the norm', Dave struck out especially; mainly due to his height. Standing 6 feet tall, he outgrew most of Japan's population by far. That paired with his bright orange mane, the dark clothes and the usual sneer on his face made him a small attraction of his own.  
  
All that Marty didn't notice even a bit. The young guitarist was heavily occupied with the task at hand; the task being: responding. It was as if he had completely forgotten all he knew about the art of communication, so instead of giving a verbal answer, he just nodded while staring up to the older man through a pair of big, brown eyes. He should have expected him to be this bold, in fact, he even did, yet the direct approach towards him still caught him off-guard.  
  
The excitement within him began to grow, not quite replacing the deep urge he felt, but rather accompanying it. He watched with glee as time progressed and the moment in which he finally got what he had been longing for drew closer. It had merely been three days since he had started feeling this insatiable hunger and he could only imagine how it must have been like for Dave, who, most definitely, had spent more time carrying this burden. That was part of the reason why Marty originally assumed their dinner date to not last for long. He thought that the redhead would rush things and be as straight forward with this as he usually was with everything else as well. But, as it turned out, Marty was far from reality with that assumption.  
  
  
He should have known that is companion was going to take his sweet, sweet time, simply judging by how he was savoring the sushi at hand. They had found a small restaurant-like place and after some back and forth between the owner and Marty, the guitarist explained that they wouldn't be able to order but that the chef would decide for what sushi he'd present them with. The brunette's Japanese skills had improved immensely in the past few months and Dave had never failed to deliver a decent amount of praise.  
  
They had seated themselves in a corner of the room where some privacy was granted to them but none of them made use for it. No words were spoken between them as they waited for their food and even after its arrival, they said nothing to one another. Marty had too many things to say, wanted too many answers, too many clarifications. Everything seemed just too big for a conversation in such a small and cozy restaurant, so he didn't voice any of his thoughts. One could call this a loss since the pair started whatever relationship would develop out of this by not communicating, but that was not the case. _Communication_ was by far the last thing they were lacking at that moment, as they sat there, simply enjoying each other's presence. It didn't last for long, but for a moment, they were in their own, little world. A world in which they could just look at each other and take in all those little details that one could only see by taking a closer look.  
  
Marty's eyes lingered on those freckled cheeks for a while, then moved to the long and pale fingers that were working a pair of chopsticks as agilely as he would have imagined them to. The main event for Marty, however, was the other man's mouth. He couldn't count the times he's imagined the feeling of those lips in the past few days. Plush and red they were and during those rare times in which they weren't stretched into the redhead's infamous sneer, they looked simply kissable. If the brunette had been pining for one thing and one thing only, it must have been those lips.  
  
  
 _"After this, I'd like to take you to my hotel room."_  
  
The tone of Dave's usually so raspy voice had been soft enough to gently pull the brunette out of his dreamy thoughts and into an equally dreamy reality. The reaction he got was just what he had aimed for: a blush. It painted the younger man's cheeks bright pink, leaving him with an embarrassed but pleasant expression. But it wasn't until Dave had gotten up to pay that his words fully sunk in. After their meaning became clear and Marty realized just how real this whole situation was, everything became a big blur. To this day, he has no idea how they got to the hotel so fast. Maybe Dave had promised the taxi driver an extra tip if he sped or maybe the hotel had just been close to the restaurant they dined at. Potentially, it had even been a mix of the two, but there is no way of telling.  
  
Marty's head had been swimming from the moment he had understood what this simple sentence meant and he caught himself dissecting it into little bits and pieces while being completely unaware of his surroundings. It had taken the redhead less than 5 seconds to say those magical words but the effect they had lasted almost all night, although it is important to note that said effect was occasionally refreshed by the sweet nothings he whispered to his brunette.  
  
Yes, _his_ brunette. There was no denying that, by the end of their night together, the younger man had completely given himself to him in every sense of the word.  
  
  
Together, they entered the hotel room that was exceptionally bigger than what the rest of the band had to expect for the night. An unfairness that Marty was miles and miles away from pointing out, however. His mind was in a whole different headspace and he was only able to admire and not judge. It was probably sheer wishful thinking, but he immediately assumed that Dave had booked this room under the assumption that he'll be taking a special someone there that night. And that special someone was Marty. It didn't even occur to him that _'The General'_ usually spent his nights in suites equally as fancy.  
  
The younger man bent down to take his shoes off before stepping onto the carpeted floor and the older man reciprocated his actions. At this point in time, he was still naive and the thought that this had been the last time in which he took the lead hadn't even crossed his mind yet. He had always expected Dave to be the dominant type, but the extent of said dominance he still had to find out about.  
  
  
  
"You look incredibly _thirsty_ , Marty-baby."  
  
The younger man opened his mouth to respond that he, in fact, wasn't in need of a drink when he realized that Dave wasn't concerned with his hydration at all. _'Thirsty'_ was meant in a whole different sense here.  
  
 _"Incredibly thirsty"_ he echoed.  
  
With rising excitement, he watched as the older man removed his jacket and neatly folded it before putting it down. Said excitement was soon replaced by pure astonishment when Dave settled down in an armchair instead of coming closer to him. Sure, Dave was notorious for keeping his distance but under those circumstances?  
  
The look he was presented with as he was just sitting there, legs crossed, arms folded, was a rathered confused one. He chuckled in delight at the little sound of protest that came from his fellow guitarist before he decided to explain the situation.  
  
"You see, I am more than willing to _quench your thirst_. You haven't done this yet, have you?"  
  
Marty shook his head no. It filled him with some embarrassment to admit that he had absolutely no experience with men and it even worried him to a degree that the older man could potentially find this aspect about him unattractive. Not even Dave's amused expression was able to put the young guitarist to ease. His words, however, did.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I actually hoped for that to be the case, you know? Because..."  
  
He made a short pause, not just for the effect but also to demonstratively unfold his legs. He sunk a little further into his armchair, patting his lap invitingly. Marty gladly accepted the invitation and was soon settled down in, what would turn out to be, his new favorite spot. When the warm pressure that was the younger man stopped finally shifting and had found its most comfortable position in Dave's lap, the speech was continued.  
  
"I love taking the lead actually, so if you'd like, you can just... Lean back and enjoy yourself."  
  
  
There it was. The confirmation Marty needed to completely drop all the doubts he had been having until this point. In case Dave's intentions hadn't been clear so far, they now were. He wanted the small brunette in his lap. He wanted to take the lead with him and all Marty had to do from that point on was to let himself be led.  
  
The warmth of the bigger man's body was slowly seeping through his clothes, increasing his desire for more; more gentle, or not so gentle touches, more words of confirmations, more... _of Dave._  
  
  
"I'll tell you how we will do this, okay?" Dave cooed into his ear while wrapping one of those long, corkscrew curls around his slim fingers. He took all the time he needed to carefully unwrap the curl again before he continued to speak. "After I tell you what I'm going to do to your pretty little body tonight... I'll start by picking you up and carrying you to the bed. I'll make sure to put you down on the sheets carefully and then I'll remove every bit of clothing you're wearing."  
  
His hand ran up the smaller man's thigh and to his crotch, gaining a small sigh in the process. Gently pressing his palm flat down on the denim-clad hip, close to his companion's private area, he, almost magically, turned that small sigh into a full-on moan. Without any resistance, Marty let himself be tugged closer. His back now rested comfortably against the older man's chest.  
  
 _"And then?"_ he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"And then I'll touch you... make sure you're perfectly ready for me _before I get my part of the fun._ "  
  
 _"You will wait so long for your part of the fun?"_  
  
  
Marty felt himself getting more and more curious by the minute. He didn't know what it was that he wanted to hear, but somehow Dave knew and told him just that. Somehow, he knew exactly what he had to say and do to get the small brunette in his lap going. Sure, Marty had been thirsting for him for a few days now but for what he had planned for them tonight, he needed him in his purest stage of lust.  
  
"Oh, no. Taking care of you is worth the wait," he assured him. "But if you want to sweeten the idle time for me, there's definitely something _you_ can do."  
  
 _"I'll do it."_  
  
Marty said those words without wasting a thought on it first. He didn't even need to hear what the older man wanted him to do. Whatever it was, he would do it. He was more than eager enough to do whatever he was commanded to. _'Commanded'_ probably not being the correct word in this context, at least not at this point in time. That changed shortly after though when Dave promptly picked him up and lifted him off his lap.  
  
Once he stood on his own two feet again, Marty turned around to shoot his soon-to-be lover a confused glance. Their height difference had always been rather obvious but now that they were standing this close to one another, it was more apparent than ever. Those mere six inches really made a difference. Due to them, Marty was forced to dip his head back to look the redhead in the eye.  
  
  
"I want you to address me with _'sir'_ only." Dave whispered before pressed his lips to the smaller man's to swallow every bit of protest that might come from his order.  
  
He had initially planned to start with only gentle pecks on the lips, had wanted to brush their lips together ever so slightly before leaning in and deepening the kiss slowly. But things didn't go according to plan and before he knew it, he had lifted the other man up in the air. His hands tightened around the pair of firm cheeks by which he was holding him up, as his mouth caught all those soft moans that came from his lover.  
  
Blinded by the heat of the moment, as well as by the mob of dark curls in front of him, Dave still managed to find his way to the bed. It was exactly like he had asked the hotel to prepare it; kingsized, covered with pillows of all shapes and sizes and with a minifridge replacing the bedside tables on each side. The only thing it was missing was his company for the night. Dave was quick to change that, however. He put his small brunette down to the mattress with the utmost care and although the younger man was far from satisfied by their kiss breaking up so soon, he still managed to pull away and continue his plan without further complications. He wouldn't let himself be carried away by the heat of the moment again, at least not until he got to his part of the fun.  
  
Slowly but surely he removed all the articles of clothing his lover's body was covered by until the small and slim frame was entirely naked on the bed in front of him. It was insane to him how the setting completely changed the ways he perceived this body. He had seen it a million times by now, stripped down to the underwear and even further. But those times had been during group showers after a concert and, even though he clearly enjoyed what he had seen then, that sight was nothing in comparison to what he was presented with right then. His calloused fingertips ran over tanned skin, feeling all the subtle curves this slim body had to offer. Big hands soon traveled south, running down from the small of Marty's back to the tender flesh of his asscheeks.  
  
He delivered yet another gentle squeeze to them before asking, "Should I take things a bit further?"  
  
 _"Yes, sir."_  
  
  
The brunette's words were not even above a whisper but enough to send a shiver down the other man's spine. A shiver that he reciprocated as he watched how a pair of slim, pale fingers were being coated with a thick, clear liquid. The smell of strawberries filled their air around them and he couldn't help but wonder if the lubricant felt just as good as it smelt.  
  
 _Cool_. That was what it felt like. Although the tips of Dave's fingers were quick to warm him up again, inside and out. They began by slowly rubbing circles around and over the puckered skin of his entrance. It was a new sensation, completely different from anything he's ever felt. Yet still, it felt natural and pure. Marty had always expected it to feel dirty and, in a way, it was just that. Moaning softly and calling Dave _'sir'_ while one finger after the other was oozed into him and lips traveled over his whole body was dirty. Dirty in the best possible way.  
  
The older man took his sweet sweet time with him, making sure to use all the little tricks he had up his sleeve. Whenever he added another finger, he'd rub the pad of his thumb around the spread hole, soothing the stretched skin lovingly. And once the small brunette got used to the size of his fingers, he'd spread and curl them inside, searching for the spot that would make Marty _beg_.  
  
 _Who seeks, will find._ Or so they say...  
  
Marty felt like he was going to explode in the same second Dave's fingers brushed that spot. That wonderful, electrifying spot that had laid hidden deep within him, never to be touched... until now. Never before had he felt such strong sensations. His blood was rushing through his veins so fast that he felt all the ends of his body tingle. He couldn't even tell if it was solely his body that left him shivering all over, or if it was just Dave extremely skillful. And, honestly, he couldn't have cared less. All he cared for, all he wanted, was... _more_.  
  
 _"More, s-sir. Please..."_ he whined, his voice quivering in anticipation as he tried to push himself further onto those long and slim fingers. _"M-more."_  
  
"Oh, you're already begging for it?"  
  
Dave couldn't help but tease him a little. He hadn't expected his lover to indulge in his kink so willingly. All his past lovers had required a lot more convincing from his part to get to this point. He wasn't able to tell, at that time, that Marty actually found this kind of powerplay just as arousing as he did. And that was definitely for the better. Any additional amount of arousal would have been enough for him to burst through his blue jeans and finish there and then before things even started.  
  
 _"Please, sir!"_  
  
Marty couldn't help but cry out as Dave pressed all the right buttons again. Those plush, red lips closed around Marty's left nipple, while the small circles the redhead had drawn against the puckered skin of his entrance earlier made a comeback. They were a lot rougher in nature now; not sweet and light but rather attacking and deep. Yet still, Marty longed for more. He wanted to be filled to the brim by whatever the bigger man had to offer.  
  
But before he could voice those needs, those fingers that had been filling him so beautifully until then were abruptly drawn from him. He didn't even have the time to protest before he was forcefully grabbed by the hips and flipped around. A small 'oof' escaped him as he was pushed flat to his stomach by the strong hand on his lower back.  
  
  
 _That was it. It was finally going to happen. The moment both of them had been yearning for._  
  
  
After Dave had groaned a quick _"Stay."_ , the soft rustling of clothing became audible from behind Marty. It took the redhead not even half as much time to remove his own clothes as it had taken him to remove his partner's. He was just so eager now and there was absolutely no reason to hide it anymore. After all, this was what they both wanted. And even if he tried to hide it, there was just no chance.  
  
His erection had made the front of his pants feel incredibly tight for what felt like an eternity already. And although the tightness felt good in a sense, Dave was looking forward to an even tighter place. The smell of fresh strawberries returned when spread the lube over his throbbing arousal. The few strokes it took to distribute the cool liquid over the shaft were enough to cause a few drops of precum to ooze from his tip already.  
  
  
 _"Sir, don't leave me wait-"_  
  
Marty started to beg again but was cut off mid-sentence when his hips were forcefully tugged at once more. A pillow was pushed under him, leaving him with his ass on full display up in the air. A delighted chuckle, a lot more eager than past ones, escaped the older man at the sight. He had imagined this moment countless times. Had imagined how Marty's legs would twitch and spread in excitement, how his entrance would already look a bit puffy and red from his fingers, how he would press tip against it and how amazing it would feel like to push it in. _The sounds, the shivers, the sensations..._  
  
It was even better than any of them could have imagined. Their moans accompanied one another as their bodies fused together to form one horny unity. They stayed in this position for a moment, trying to keep themselves back from their inevitable finale.  
  
  
It wasn't until then that the redhead noticed just how small Marty's body looked in comparison to his own and something about this new information made him want to completely ravish him. He wanted to use his tiny body for his own pleasure and thrust into him until he was nothing more but a shaking mess; one that was completely submissive to him. He had been so giving up until this point and now, it was his time to take.  
  
This thought in mind, Dave didn't hold back anymore. He started thrusting into Marty's burning tightness with little to no care, unknowingly giving him exactly what he wanted. With each and every thrust, he pushed in deeper and deeper; until, _finally_ , he was able to claim him entirely.  
  
His hips slapped against the smaller man's cheeks with such a force that it could only be considered spanking. _Spanking_ , something that should have contradicted the words of praise he whispered in between moans. But neither him nor Marty was conscious enough to notice how praise and punishment were delivered all at once.  
  
Both the men were rather occupied by the intensity of their lovemaking and although they had tried to postpone their orgasm up until that point, they were now chasing it. Marty began to squirm, seeking more friction against the pillow his hips were continuously pushed into while simultaneously meeting Dave's thrusts midway. It didn't take them long to reach their shared goal after that.  
  
Marty was hit by it first; and how he was hit by it. It felt as if he had run face-first into a wall. Tightening around the thick shaft inside of him, he buried his face in the mattress, hands grasping at the sheets. He hadn't even finished spraying his seed all over the pillow in front of him when Dave joined him by reaching his own climax. Dave then completely collapsed on top of him, making their sweat-soaked bodies slap together as he released inside, leaving his mark deep within.  
  
In a way, his plan had worked out. Marty ended up being that shivering and submissive mess he had wished him to be; the mess that could only moan and beg while being filled to the brim with cum. But Dave was just as big of a shivering mess as Marty was, unable to move or speak at first. All he could do was pant and clench onto the small body under his own, afraid he'd fall off the bed if he didn't.  
  
They remained in that position for a while, their sweaty, hot bodies pressed to one another as they came down from their high. When his breath stabilized, Dave pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's shoulder and rolled off of him. Marty let out a little sound when the weight of Dave's body was lifted from his own and then another, quieter sound when he was tugged into a warm embrace.  
  
Never before had he felt as exhausted and as satisfied at the same time. And he was glad to feel Dave take the lead once more by pulling the thick linen over them to prevent their bodies from cooling down. His eyes fell shut in the same moment he put his cheek down to the older man's chest. The short, ginger chest hair tickled his skin a bit, making his lips curl into a smile.  
  
  
"You seem totally out of it, Marty. You sure you're gonna be able to play tomorrow night?"  
  
 _"I hope I'll be able to walk by then... sir"_


End file.
